


[TTS Podfic] Vow of Trust

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, Cloak & DUM-E are besties, Cloak is the best bro, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Emotional Hurt, Fight me on it, Friday is awesome, Fuck Steve, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, JARVIS would be proud, M/M, Mild Language, Neither is Tony, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Peter LOVES magic, Protective Cloak of Levitation, Protective Stephen Strange, Stephen is a good friend, Stephen is not good at apologies, Steve is not, Strange is back in doctor mode, Vision IS proud, Wong is a good bro, Wong is still a Tony fanboi, becoming friends, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Stephen gets an early morning call - just not from who he expected it from. Instead of chatting with a genius he owes an apology to, he steps through a portal into a cold Siberian night, the sight forever engraving into his memory.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vow of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872134) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/04w6bbn280lp4ln/Vow_of_Trust_Chapter_01.mp3). 20.54MB


	2. Chapter 2

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/73xnr8bpef2e1zd/Vow_of_Trust_Chapter_02.mp3). 16.88MB


	3. Chapter 3

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/elyqu1h9jdkfhd8/Vow_of_Trust_Chapter_03.mp3). 16.44MB


	4. Entire Work

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w7v85dpv891832w/Vow_of_Trust.mp3). 71.98MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
